


Что было твоим – станет моим

by llaudat



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на ФБ-2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Что было твоим – станет моим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what's yours is mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837130) by [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013

Город соткан из слов — слов, что есть суть его и бытие. С башенных крыш Город похож на море огоньков — крошечные вспышки жизни среди непроницаемой мглы. Здесь Гаррет и обитает, перемещаясь от огонька к огоньку стремительным бесшумным шагом, прорезая тяжелый от смеси фабричного дыма и людских запахов воздух. Он вплетен в полотно Города крепче, чем кто-либо, он — око, что видит, и сердце, что тянется к золоту.  
Город — огромный, манящий — расстилается у ног. Гаррет повторяет, что лишь пытается выжить, но радостный трепет охватывает всякий раз, когда он отдается погоне или крадется на цыпочках, когда выдыхает и отправляет стрелу в полет. Когда пальцы наконец смыкаются вокруг добычи, будь то благородный бриллиант или выкрашенный серебрянкой дротик.

Посланник судьбы, самый быстрый вор в Городе — вот кто он. Голос хрипит после бессонных ночей и полуночных ветров, чужой глаз вращается в глазнице, приближая то, что иному не разглядеть. Выжить необходимо, верно, но Гаррет — частица Города, как и Город – частица него.  
Гаррет не верит ни в красные знамена Строителя, ни в зелень Трикстера — даже после всего, что произошло, после слов, раздававшихся колоколом в его голове, пока он задыхался под тяжестью лиан. Куда легче упиваться ночью, растворяться в тени, словно тебя никогда и не было. Красть легко, и Гаррет знает: он в своем деле мастер. Пусть безумцы и металлические чудовища разгадывают видения и предназначения, это занятие не для побратимов ветра, воров с всевидящим взором и стрелами быстрее молний.

«Похоже, сюрпризов не будет», – бормочет Гаррет под нос, на минутку останавливаясь на крыше. Ему пришлось по вкусу новое пристанище – монументальная часовая башня, напоминающая о другой похожей, которой он однажды помог обрушиться. В руках он держит бумаги по очередному заказу: карта ясна, путь к следующей цели определен. Пальцы зудят от нетерпения, хотят прикоснуться к сокровищам: самоцветам, золотым слиткам, прохладному серебру.

Гаррет глубоко вдыхает и смотрит вдаль. Где-то там копошатся крысы и громко переговариваются стражники. Где-то там молится хаммерит и осторожно ступает язычник. Где-то там крепким сном спит его цель.

Время пришло.


End file.
